Would You Still Kiss Her Lips If A Razor Kissed Her Skin (Reboot)
by IrishGirlPride
Summary: "When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Bonnie."
1. Blush

It was cold outside. Not the majestic kind of cold where snowflakes are falling all around you and the sky is a gorgeous grey blue, but the kind of cold where you cover up your mouth with your hoodie and brace for the wind, hoping it'll stop just enough for you to reach the safety of inside. I arrive at a large building and step in, relieved of the cold. Not many people are here yet. The door closes behind me and in front of me are another set of four doors, with one i proceed to open. To the left is the office, I swing open the door and to the right, am greeted with a large counter. A bigger women is seated in a office chair not exactly big enough for her. I clear my throat and she looks at me over the rim of her glasses.

"May I help you?" She looks back at her computer screen and continues typing.

"Uhm, yes. I am new here and would like a copy of my schedule." I say softly.

"Last name?"

"Burray, Bonnibel Burray."

"Its a little early, dear." She hands me my newly printed schedule. "You still have over a half an hour."

"Oh, I see." I take the warm paper. "I suppose I'll wait in the commons."

"There's a coffee shop down the road a bit, to the right once you leave the school. my husband owns it, its very lovely." She smiles at me.

"Okay, thank you." I look down at her name plate sitting on her desk. "Mrs. Trunks."

"No problem honey, I hope you have a nice twelve and thirteenth year here."

Twelve and thirteenth year i think to myself, that's odd. I'm defiantly a junior. I push this thought out of my mind as i walk out of the school. A gust of wind rips through me, and i close my eyes and shiver. I should've warn something warmer than this hoodie. I reached the sidewalk and start towards the little coffee shop, maybe 4 blocks down. I reach my destination with numb fingertips and a stiff face. It was only late fall, I wonder why its so cold outside. I walk up to Mr. Pigs Smooth Java, I reach for the door, but before I touch the handle, a black motorcycle roars to a stop in the parking spot right behind me. A girl hops off, pulling her helmet off and her long black hair falls out.

"Thanks Marsh, Ima chill here for a lil and head to school." The girl says to the other person on the bike, their helmet still on.

"You sure sis? I can wait if you want, I mean I have a date at 8:30 but i can be a little late, its cool." The guys i assume is Marsh replies.

"Its fine bro. You be good don't do anything I wouldn't do." She chuckles.

"Haha I bet." They fist bump. "See you sis, learn some new shit today." The guy pulls away leaving the girl, she starts walking to the door.

I'm flustered and turn around and open the door. Hopefully she didn't notice I was listening, why did I even listen, oh glob. She walks up behind me and I hold the door.

"Thanks" She smiles at me.

"Y-yeah." I stutter. Great Bonnibel. Great.

She walks in and up to the counter straight ahead and i follow. She orders a coffee with one cream and one sugar. She moves to the left of the counter and waits for her order. I move up and order a small vanilla coffee with three sugar. The barista flusters to put in the order, he's turning red.

"That'll be £1.39p." The guys says.

I open my wallet. "Uhm." I'm not exactly sure how much that is so i pull out a bill that says 5 pounds with some lady on it and hand it to him. He gives me a big smile and takes the bill giving me my change dropping a few coins. He blushes and pick them up and puts then in my hand. "Thanks.." I mutter.

"No problem!" He says enthusiastically.

I move left and the girl has already gotten her drink and sat down at a booth. Shes sitting alone, a book in her hand. Im not sure why but i cant look away.

"Madam. Madam?" The guys says trying to hand me my cup.

"Oh, sorry." I snap out of my daze and get my cup. I walk over to an empty both, to the right and up one from the mysterious girl. I take a seat on the cold vinal brown and red stripped booth. I hold the warm cup in between my cold fingers. Why'd he call me madam? Isn't that a French thing? I realize threres a peice of paper stuck to the side of it, and i pull it off. Its witten sloppily in a black pen. 'Youre a cutie and i love your accent. Text me when you get a chance.' With a number attached. Great i think to myself. I ball up the paper and toss it right on the floor. Fuckin tool. My accent youre the one with the accent buddy. No ones texting your ugly ass, grown ass, need to wash your face ass and comb your hair ass motherfucker. I chuckle at myself and take a sip from my coffee. Its still pretty hot but i manage to swallow, the liquid burning my throat as it goes down. Mrs. Trunks was right, this place has great coffee.

I hear a laugh and i look up and the girl is looking back at me. I tear my eyes away and look down at my cup. I feel my face warming up. Did she hear me laugh at my own stupidity? Or maybe burn my tongue on hot coffee? What if she saw both? Oh my glob im so stupid. I peak at her and shes no longer looking at me but back at her book. Why am i even worried?

I cant look away, although i dont really try. She has mocha colored eyes and the sun's shining on them, and speckles of gold are added in. Her eyebrows are pinched together and her face is tense. She's deep into the book. She runs her hands through her long black hair, the left side is shaved, maybe like a half an inch long. Wow. Shes beautiful.

I look at my watch and its 8:15, school starts in 15 minutes. I drink the rest of my coffee, hoping it'll get me through my first day at this new school, and stand up. I hear the jingle of the door and the girl is also leaving. Great. Assuming she also goes to Ooo, I'l be following her the whole way. I sigh and sling my bag over my shoulder. I pull my hood up and my jacket over my mouth, and walk through the little glass door. The barista says something along the lines of have a nice day but i cant hear him too well and the door shuts mid sentence.

I reach the sidewalk and I see the girl ahead of me. Wow, seriously, why is she everywhere i go. Granted we both must go to the same school but still. I try and keep my eyes focused on the ground, but every now and then i have to peak up to make sure im keeping a safe distance away. I look up for maybe the third time and im closer. Really close. She's stopped walking. I slow down but eventually I reach her. She starts walking beside me. What is she doing, my hearts beating so fast.

"Sooo, do you stalk as a hobby or as a living?" She grins looking down at me. Shes maybe 3 inches taller, with me being 5'2.

"What! Nonono, I go to school at Ooo, this is the way i have to go." I reply trying to keep my cool but its not wokring too well.

"Oooh, I seeee. You just saw someone as cute as me and y'know, just decided to follow and get a look from behind." She laughs keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Where did you even get that from? If i didn't now any better I'd say youwereflirting with me."

"Wow Princess, way to be confident, and what makes you assume I am?" She looks down at me once again, her smile beaming brightly in the sun.

"Well, usually you dont talk to someone you just met like that." My face is warming up even with the wind violently blowing. I pull my hands up into my sleeves.

"Maybe this is how i talk to everyone. Like you said, we just met." She has this cockiness in her voice.

"What makes you thing I don't know how flirting works?" I'm getting butterflies, but im not going to show it.

"Because i'm not some lame late twenties barista at a coffee shop. I'm Marceline." I see the corner of her lip rise up into a grin.

"And I'm Bonnie. Oh my glob you saw that guy? He was a whole mess, i was not trying to deal with that this early in the morning. Especially on my first fucking day." I giggle at that and so does she.

"What do you mean a whole mess?" Shes laughing at me.

"I dont know its just a figurative thing, like, whole as in like, his whole self is a mess." I laugh with her.

"Ive never heard that one before." Shes still laughing. " That must be an American thing, yeah?"

"Just like how maths is an English thing. Seriously, its math. Not plural."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiles down at me and i cant help but blush. We reach the front of the building. "I'll catch you later Bubblegum."

"What makes you think I like talking to you?" I grin at her.

"Because." She smiles at me. "I've never seen someone blush so quickly."


	2. Her

Hello again! I plan on having this fic update every sunday. A little late this week due to plans with the bae because of valentines day, and I had to get surgery on Monday, But everything should be back on track. If you have a Tumblr follow IrishGirlPrideFanfiction for updates and anything else having to do with this story. Please enjoy, and feel free to review!

* * *

As we walked through one of the front doors of the school, which was now a valley of people, my confidence was completely shattered. Was I really blushing? I pull my hands out of my sleeves and feel my face, and, despite the wind that was whipping my face moments ago, it was on fire. I inhale deeply and look up to see her off, but shes no longer here. I hold my cold hands on my face to try and cool it down. Despite my efforts, heat is still radiating off of it. I try to shake away the thought as I pull out my schedule and look at my first period class, or as my schedule says 'lesson', Hyperbolic Trig Functions. Finally things are starting to go right.  
Well, wait scratch that. I have walked around aimlessly, for about 5 minutes atleast. The bell has rang and no one is in that halls. Great. I take a deep breath in, pinch my brows together and rub my temples. This day has been a whole mess. Then a memory pops into my head of Marceline laughing, at me using the word whole. I cant help but smile and giggle at this. Why cant i stop thinking about her? Its almost as if i like her. I grit my teeth. Bonnie, we went over this. You are not gay.  
"Hey!" I jump at this and turn to face the voice. "Do you need help finding your class?"

"Uh, yeah I suppose." I reply as I pass him my schedule. I look at him as he reads it. His hair is a golden blonde. He's wearing a blue shirt, light colored jeans with a green bookbag.

"Go down that hall to the left and take the stairs on the right. When you get to the top go right then it will be your first door on the right." He rubs the back of his neck and lets out and awkward laugh.

"Great. Thanks." I fold my schedule back up and put it in my pocket. I go to walk but hes still standing there.

"Uhh." He looks down at the ground. Great, what now. "Maybe I uhh could y'know. Walk you there? My class is right next to yours I mean." I slowly nod my head. "Sweet. So, Uhh, what grade are you in?"

I enhale. "Im a Junior." We reach the stairs. Thank glob we're close.

"A What?" He looks over at me confused.

"Oh i forgot. What do you guys call it? Twelfth year?" Hes still looking at me. Im surprised he hasnt ran in to anything. "Is there something on my face?" I run my hand over top of my mouth and find nothing.

"Shit." He mutters under his breath then turns away blushing furiously. "N-no theres not." He clears his throat. "Your accent, I've just never heard an America one in real life before." We reach what i assume is my class. "Well here we are." He smiles at me. "By the way im Finn Humani, also a twelfth year but i'm only 15." He holds out his hand. I think to myself maybe if i just pretend I dont see his hand he'll put it down.

"You can call me Pb." I look down and his hand is still there and I look up and his smile is still unwavering. I sigh and shake his hand. He waves at me and walkes down a little bit and turns right down a small corridor.

I try to sneak in to the class room but the boisterous teacher calls me out. "Oh! You must be the new student! That would be the only reason for you to come in this late."  
"Yeah, haha..." It is too early for this man to be so happy.

"Bonnibel Burray, I am Abracadaniel!" He has a pear-shaped head and pinkish skin, almost as if he has a permanent sunburn. He has black hair that goes around his entire head. He wears a white robe and socks, as well as a rainbow headband and what appears to a small blue fanny pack that sports a red and yellow lightning bolt design on its rear. His robe is a bit odd-looking; it is long-sleeved and forms circular bulbs at the top of his legs. There are green spots at the bottom of the legs and the end of the socks. There is also a green circle on the chest area of the robe. So basically he looks pretty dumb.

"Not Mr anything?" I reply kind of confused. I hear someone sitting closer to the front snicker. "Also just Pb please."

"Nope! Just Abracadaniel! Please introduce yourself to the class and find a seat. We have one open there in the back next to a-" The teachers still talking but I tune him out and look back at the open seat. It's her. Her dark brown eyes staring out the window undisturbed by my presence. "Pb? Please introduce yourself."

I snap out of my daze and realize everyones looking at me, waiting for me to speak "Oh, hello. Im Pb, I just transferred here from America, pleased to make your aquaintance." I get a few stares a ooh and and ahh but no one really cares. I take my seat next to Marceline. She glances over at me then continues to look out of the window.

I'm incapable of looking away from her, my only hope is she doesnt feel my eyes on her and look towards me. I'm usually a pretty good student, I take notes, immerse myslef in the lecture and do my work to the best of my ability; with my ability being top fucking notch. I just cant focus. I look up at the teacher and make my eyes focus and force myself to listen, but its not working. I lay my head on my desk, close my eyes and enhale deeply. Dont let this girl ruin your studies, i think to myself, dont let everything- I hear a familiar laugh. I look up to see Marceline smiling at me, she shakes her head and continues to look out of the window. Great Bonnibel, youre on a roll today with embarassing yourself.

After forcing myself to take notes, although i dont exactly remember what about, the bell rings signaling the class change. I stand up and gather all my work and put it into my bookbag, then sling it over my shoulder. I went through the motions of the first five periods, with Marceline being on the attendance list for a few, but not being there for any. Thats odd, i thought, she was just here i wonder if shes alright. Again Bonnibel, why do you care, you legit just met her a couple hours ago and dont know much about her.

Sixth period rolled around, which thank glob was my lunch period. I look at the lunch line and let out a long exasperated breath, for possibly the hundredth time today. It was long, like hella long. Even though there were three lines, two normal ones and a pizza line, the commons were still chock-full. I see a group of three students wal out the front door, then it hits me. Mr. Pigs smooth Java. I presume most people are driving to nearby fast food joints, but the idea of the coffee shop sounds most soothing, especially with this day i've been having.

Again I brace for the weather, I pull the hood of my hoodie up over my head and my hands up into my sleeves. I open one of the four doors, leading to a little room, then I open one of the front doors leading outside. Its chilly, but not as bad as earlier, the wind has died down a bit and the sun is peaking though the clouds. I put my aqua blue headphones in and turn on my playlist, which consists of mostly Blackbear and G-Eazy, and start my walk to the coffee shop.

I arrive and pull open the glass door, i hear a jingle of bells as the door opens, which i dont remember hearing earlier. I walk up to the counter and thankfully theres a different barista, her name tag reads 'Keila'. I pull my earbuds out and dangle them around my neck.

"How may I help you?" She smiles at me. Shes a light skin, with big black puffy hair.

"I'll just have a vanilla hot chocolate and a bagel please."

The barista types in my order on the cash register and i pay. I slide to the left and wait for my order, thats when i hear the bathrrom door open and i see her. Great. Seriously what the fuck. Shes everywhere. I put one ear bud back in and pick up my order. I head to the booth i sat in earlier, unwrap my bagel and realize i forgot cream cheese. I walk back up to the counter and see Marceline talking to Kelia at the counter and theyre laughing. I was just going to sit back down and eat a dry bagel, but they just had to see me.

"Can I have some cream cheese?" I ask trying not to make eye contact with Marceline. Keila nods her head goes under the counter and hands me two things of cream cheese and a plastic butter knife, I give an awkward smile and head back to my booth.

I peel back the foil on the cream cheese, scoop it out with my butter knife then spead it on one half of my bagel. I take a bite, and for a plain bagel, its pretty damn good. I hear a puff of air exit the bench across from me and look up.

"Fancy seeing you again, yeah?" Marceline smirks at me, sarcasm in her voice.

"Possibly, but this time youre doing the stalking." I try to counteract her sarcasm with a little of my own.

"Oh, is that how it happened. Im pretty sure I come here everyday, and if im not mistaken i saw you walk in, and quite possibly jump when you heard the jingle of the door." Shes laughing and i feel my cheeks warm up.

"Fuck." I mutter "You saw that?"

"Sure did" She smirks once more. "And wait, are you admiting to stalking?" This time she smiles a little bigger than her usual grin, and her dimples show.

"W-what? Nonono. I have to say, youre a bit delusional." I smile, proud of myself for the smart remark.

"Whatever you say Princess." She pulls out her phone and I take this as a sign to continue eating.

I finish my first half of my bagel and, once i spread the cream cheese on the second part, continue eating. I take a bite and once again look up as I hear her laugh.

"Oh Bonnie, you're just cracking me up today" She laughing, like dying laughing. She even has a little tear come out of her right eye.

"What? I dont understand." I try to figure out what shes laughing about, but i cant figure it out.

"Looks like you went and had a little fun in the bathroom, yeah?" She laughs. I give a confused look. "Come'er love." Again i give a confused look at her as do what she says and lean forward. She wipes something off my top lip and nose and shows it to me. Its cream cheese, and cream cheese is white. She puts her thumb in her mouth, and I blush.

"Ohhh, i get it. A little fun in the bathroom, thats cute" I reach across the table and playfully punch her shoulder.

"What class do you have next?" She asks me, still smiling.

"Uhm" I pull my schedule out of my pocket and unfold it. "Gym with Ron James."

"Ahh, Mr. James, a good teacher... Who i also have next period." She gives an awkward laugh. Well not really awward, more so cute, Marceline's too charismatic. "Are you an twelfth year or thirteenth?"

"Twelfth." I say slowly. "It's weird though, in America we say eleventh grade, or that I'm a junior"

"Well, our first grade is your kindergarden, which is why. Why do you say junior though?" She laughs at me, once again.

"I'm not exactly sure. It goes freshman, sophmore, junior, then senior." I laugh with her.

"Why are they fresh? Better yet why are people soft? What the hell why are people senior citizens?" Shes cracking up, as am i. "Who came up with these names?"

"Im not sure to be honest, I never thought about it, but they are pretty weird."

"Sure are." Our laughing dies down. "Im a Senior citizen then, yeah?" She smiles and agian her dimples show.

"Really? So youre and, as they say, thirteenth year?"

"Thats right" She smiles and I smile back.


	3. Football or Soccer?

At that, my heart melted and a lump was forming in my throat. I look down at my hands, with the warm drink in between and swallow hard. C'mon Bonnie, dont let everything you've worked hard for go down the drain. Shes not that important. I feel the back of my eyes tingling, then going numb, and a glossy layer covering them.

"Well." Marceline starts. "If we want to get back in time, we better leave."

I blink rapidly, hoping the gloss will go away, and i look up at her and nod my head. I can tell she knows somethings up, she gives me a confused look with her eyebrows pinched together and her cheeks sucked in, against her teeth. She doesn't say anything, whether its because she doesnt want to know, or because she doesnt know what to say, I'm not sure. But im both sad and relieved.

I chug the rest of my hot chocolate and get up, Marceline follows. I walk to the door throwing my cup in the trash, i go to leave, but realize shes not behind me. I turn around and she's talking to Keila at the counter. Theyre laughing but i cant exactly hear what theyre saying. They hug and she walks over to me, raising her eyebrow and nodding her head towards the door. I open it and the bell jingles.

We're on the sidewalk walking towards the school, fortunately the weather is a bit nicer. "So" Marceline laughs looking straight ahead. "Why'd you ask the teacher to call you pb? Whats wrong with Bonnibel?"

"Woah, woah." I laugh. "I gave you permission to call me Bonnie, Not Bonnibel. Also Pb is easier, I'm not particularly fond of my name."

"Why? I think Bonnibel is a beautiful name."

"That makes one out of 7 billion." I give a stiff laugh and she looks down at me.

"Really? Youve never been told you have a pretty name?"

"Never. In America, the names are lowkey all the same. You have all your basic girl names and all your basic boy names, outside of that, you dont see much variation." I reply running my hands through my hair.

"Thats odd, its probably like that everywhere though. And Lowkey?" She giggles.

"Great." I say sarcastically."Basically, like on the DL, Like on the downlow."  
"I'm not following." Marcelines still laughing. "You Americans, you guys have alot of words in your dictonary, yeah?"

"Not really, More so slang. Also basically it means like subtle."

"Then why dont you just say that silly?" She smiles down at me and I look up at her.

"Well, why do you say yeah after every sentence?"

"What? I dont. I think that is a figment of your imagination." She grins down at me. Her cheeks are a little rosey, but you can tell shes trying to keep a poker face. Mentally I mark down, Bonnibel 1, Marceline... alot.

We arrive at the school and step in. The commons are lively with people, eating, talking, even a group of kids playing some sort of card game. Marceline says something, but I cant really make it out. "Huh?" She leans in closer, and I can feel her lips pressed against my ear.  
"Wheres your Locker at?" Marceline asks.

"U-uh." I choke out. She pulls away and looks at me. I swallow and try to form words. Instead I just pull out my folded up schedule and hand it to her. She unfolds it and i can see her eyes scanning the paper.

"Locker 279." She folds the paper back up and hands it to me. I Take it and shove it back into my pocket trying to calm my heart rate. "Thats right by Abracadaniel's room, and luckily, close to mine." She grins and starts walking, motioning for me to follow, and i do.

We follow the path the boy I met earlier showed me, Flinn i believe it was. After all the turns and climbing the stairs We reached locker 279. I again, pull out my schedule and look at the locker number in the top left corner, underneath that is the combination. On my fourth try, and after Marceline laughing at me, I open it.

I run my hands threw my hair and sigh. How'd i forget. "Why in the actual fuck would I check my locker for gym clothes, when I have never opened it before" I drop off two books and close the locker. I turn around and look at Marceline and shes laughuing,

"I've never laughed this much in one day." She gasps out.

"Yeah, yeah." I playfully punch her shoulder.

She puts her hands over where my knuckles hit her. "Ohh no." She falls to her knees. "Bonnie, why would you do this to me?" She dramatically falls forward.

Im laughing. "Marcy, youre ugly as fuck man"

"Who is this Marcy you speak of. I am Marceline." She opens one eye and looks at me "And ouch, that hurt more than the death I just had moments ago."

"Yeah I bet." I sarcastically roll my eyes and hold out my hand to help her up. She holds out hers and I take it in mine. Butterflies instantly attack my stomach, and my mouth goes dry. Why does this keep happening to me? I grit my teeth and pull her up.

"Well thank ya love." She smiles and dusts her butt off."C'mon" She walks over to what i assume is her locker and, once again, I follow. She gets her combination on the first try then turns around to stick her tongue out. I rolls my eyes and she turns back around and grabs a soccer jersey and black nike shorts.

"You like soccer?" I try to sound cool.

"Eh, Whaa?" She looks so confused and i cant help but to laugh. Like laugh really hard.

"You have a soccer jersey in your hand." I giggle, still thinking of her earlier response and facial expression.

"Football?" She questions.

"Soccer." Im still laughing.

"Uhm, I know what sport I play." She laughs again. "Youre looking at Ooo Highs best center midfield.

"Exactly, center mid, thats soccer." I look at her, and my brows pinch together. "I know Mexico calls soccer futbol, do you guys call it football also?"

"Bonnie are you crazy?" She gives me a very serious look.

"What? No. I think youre crazy." I look at her. Her face is very serious. I cock my head to the side confused.

"I can't be serious with you." She bursts out laughing.

"What?" Great, now im even more confused.

"I'm playin with you Bonnibel. Yes in the UK and quite possibly everywhere but America, its called football." Shes still laughing quite hard.

"Glob I cant stand you." I laugh. The Bell rings signalling the end of the lunch period and slowly but surely people flood the halls.

"Hey it was the perfect opportunity." She gives me a big, cheeky smile.

"Yeah, yeah shut the fuck up." I roll my eyes.

"You Americans, you guys curse alot, yeah?"

"Nah, just me 'love'" I put air quotations around love and grin at her. "But for real, you like soccer?"

"Of course who doesnt." She smiles at me "Fara Williams for the win"

"Alex Morgan for the win, or Hope Solo, or Carli Lloyd or hell, the whole United States Womens National Soccer Team"

"'Fock' you and your national championship" She puts air quotations around fuck.

"You say fuck funny." I laugh at her

"Well fock you, yeah?" She smiles

"Whatever you say."

"Were probably going to be late." She looks at her watch and we start walking.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and the bell rings signaling the start of class.I follow Marceline straight through the commons in to another hall, on the right there were two sets of doors. One at the end and one at the beginning by us, which are the ones we go in. The whole class is already started and stretching.  
"You must be the new student, Bonnibel Burray?" The gym teacher asks.  
"Yeah, just Pb though please." I reply looking him in the eye. Mr. James has a somewhat rectanglular head. His head is attached to his body with a long neck, like long ass giraffe neck. His skin is a light olive color, and he has almond-shaped eyes set far apart. He has a small, pointy but nose and is wearing a long-sleeved light pink shirt. Which is odd, but hey, who am I to judge.

"No problemo, I'll you let you pass for being late this time because youre new. But next time thats a nono." I mug him and i hope he notices but hes now looking at Marceline. " . May I have your tardy pass?"

"Just so happens I dont have one." She smirks at

"Marceline. Do I have to call your father again. He wasnt very happy last time he recived a call from me." Mr. James crosses his arms.

"What can i say. I dont have a note. Im late. Sue me, yeah?" Marceline keeps a straight face raising one brow, on the other hand, face goes red. Great job Marceline. You've officially pissed of the teacher.


	4. I Was Falling

I Look over at Marceline and cant help but laugh, glob, that attitude of her is going to get her in trouble. Mr. James glares at me, i cover my mouth with my hand and try to simmer down my laughing. He looks back and Marceline and tries to find the words to say, but nothing comes out except for unrecognizable garble. Marceline tightens her lips together in sarcastic smile. "Good talk coach" Marceline says raising her eye brow then starting off towards the other side of the gym. I go to follow but Mr. James stops me.

"Pb, I think you should pick some better friends." Mr. James tells me sternly.

I nod my head and follow Marceline but shes no longer in front of me. I continue that direction and on the right side of the bleachers on the wall is the door. Is stop at it and oddly, theres no sign. I sigh and hesitantly push open the door. I peek in and theres a small room with various gym things and a door straight ahead to the left with a sign that states 'Girls Locker Room'. Thats where Marceline must've went. I fully open the door thats when somethings jumps out at me. I scream and a hand covers my mouth, I snap my eyes shut and feel a weight on top of me.

"Just me Bubblegum." Marceline says softly, with worry leaking out of her voice. She pulls her hand away.

"Jesus fucking Christ Marceline. You scared the absolute shit out of me." I reply with a shaky voice.

"Sorry about that love. I meant to jump out and scare you but the vollyball net got stuck around my foot and i kinda just tumbed on top of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thats a great excuse Marce. I think its either A, you wanted me to think a mass murderer was trying to sit my throat and drink my blood, or B, you just wanted to be on top of me." I smirk, yeah, that was a good one. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"N-no. Bloody hell, why would you even think something like that? Why would I want to be on top of you. Wha-what?" Shes blushing. I've never actually seen Marceline full on blush before.

"What happened to that poker face you always have on there love?" I smile. Yeah, I totally got this one in the bag.

"I.. I dont know what youre talking about. And hey!" I respond to her by cocking my head to the side. "Dont call me Marce."

"Uh, why?" I chuckle. "You call me Bonnie."

She pauses, unsure of what to say to this. "Just.. not around other people."

"Awh, does Marcy have fragile masculinity?"

"Shut the fock up Burray." She responds

"Yeah, yeah. So uh, do you think you could get off of me now?" I give a dry laugh.

"Ohhh, Uuhhh." She responds jumping up. Her face is even redder than before.

I laugh. "Youre just a mess this afternoon, aye?"

She raises her eyebrows at me and walks through the other door that leads to the locker room. The locker room is quite odd. When you enter the door, straight ahead is another door with a sign reading "Equpiment" Then to the right is a hallway, probably about 15 feet. At the beginning, before the hallway, is a small bathroom, with just a sink and two stalls. At the end of this hallway is another door to the right which is unmarked. Then you enter the actual locker room, with yellow lockers all the way around and maybe 5 rows inside with benches inbetween. all the way to the left is a small corridor which looks like it leads to showers.

SInce we're late, nobody's in here and I cautiously sit down on the closest bench, the wood dirty and discolored. Marceline opens up her clinch sack, which is just balck and white Under Armour and pulls out her gym clothes. I sit awkwardly while while she pulls her shirt off, right in front of me as a matter a fact. I feel my cheeks warm a bit and i look at the floor.

"Modesty much?" I say giving a stiff laugh.

"Dont have much time for modesty in my life love."

I dont reply, I'm not sure if its because i dont have a come back or because I'm too flustered and i dont want her to hear it in my voice. Im leaning towards a little of both. I peak of to see if shes done and Im greated with red and black plaid boxers. Shes currently leaning forward with her head down putting her hair up. I go to look back down at the ground and im not sure why but i just cant. She comes back up and finishes tying her hair tie around her pony tail.

"You like my body or somethin, Bubblegum?" Marceline asks, somewhat sarcasticaly somewhat flirty, looking at me over her shoulder.

I swallow hard and try to clear my throat from the knot that was forming. "As if." I try to sound as serious as possible but my voice cracks when i go to say as.

She raises her eye brow at me and i raise one back. I inhale deeply and try to calm myself but she turns her body to face me before i can. I look up. G R 8 Bonnibel. Why would you look up. I mentally slap myself. My face is warming up but atleast my poker face is still intact. Shes wearing a black Nike sports bra. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she slipped on her soccer jersey and pulled up her shorts.

"Actually," Marceline rummages around. "I happen to have an extra shirt." She pulls out a plain black tee and tosses it to me. "Although." She bites her lip."It is a little dark for your tastes, love."

Glob, that lip bite. Bonnie chill the fuck out. Youre straight. and even if she is gay, she's playing around. "Haha, yeah, no it's cool" I take the shirt. Shes still looking at me, I give a forced laugh and turn away from her. I pull my grey hoodie over my head. Underneath I have a light pink, almost a peach, V-neck shirt. I take a deep breath. All my life ive been a very modest person. It's just how ive been raised. I've always been taught to hide my feelings to save a little face.

I feel her eyes on me, I'm not sure if im paranoided or if shes stil looking at me. To be honest i think I'm paranoid. I slip of my shirt and and lay it on my bag, along with my hoodie, not risking putting it on the bench. I put my arms into the arm holes in the shirt. in doing do I look down, annnnddd, I'm wearing a lacy bra. Jesus Bonnie, youre really on a roll today with embarassing yourself, plus you still have this period and another to go.

"Damn Bonnie."Marcy says before i can pull the shirt over my head. I freeze, then in one fluid motion, quickly pull the shirt over my head and turn to face her. I pause in confusion at what she's doing. "You're a cutie." She laughs while hitting a pack of cigarettes against her palm.

Normally, i'd blush and try to not to show it. But right now I dont exactly comprehend what she says. I'm more so interested to why she has a pack of cigarettes in her hand. She sees me eyeing her down as she opens the pack. "You'd like one, yeah?" She extends her hand to me, with one inbetween.

"Nonono. I dont smoke." I take a step back.

"It's just a fag." She chuckles as she pulls out a lighter.

"Uhh, a what? And wait, thats besides the point. You smoke. Glob thats fucking disgusting. Should you really be smoking? Were at school and youre youre" I'm rambling

She cuts me off by laughing. "To each their own, yeah?" She places the deadly cylinder between her lips. She winks at me before lighting it.

I sigh, I honestly cant believe Marceline smokes. I run my hands through my messy strawberry blonde hair, which alot of people say is red, but i insist its not. I take the hoodie and shirt i was wearing and fold them neatly then tuck them into my bookbag.

"Awh, C'mon. dont get quiet on me now." Marceline says through tighten lips, with the cylinder between her lips.

"Marcy, for real, im so against smoking. Literaly its horrible and not to mention, gross."

"I've been through alot love, plus you act like ive never heard this speech before." Marceine Chuckles and takes another hit.

I note the way she says been, she pronouces it bean. And i want to laugh, but im too dissapointed with her right now. She blows smoke in my direction, trying to be cute i presume. "What the fuck Marceline." I say through coughs. I inhaled almost all of that, she just happened to blow it when i was breathing in to sigh.

She smiles then realizes I'm actually coughing. "Shit, sorry love." She takes one more long drag then puts it out on the concreate floor. She blows the smoke more so behind her. "Didn't think you'd be that sensative." She says with smoke still dripping from her breath. " I do apologize."

"Yeah I bet." I cross my arms. "You're really not funny Marce."

"Awh is the little baby pouting?" She says in a baby voice taking a step forward.

"No, what the fuck, I'm not a little kid."

"Looks like it to me love." Another advancement.

"W-well im not." I say sternly. I'm dangerously close to the lockers.

"I some how dont believe that." She gives me that heart melting smirk.

Marceline takes one more step forward and my body is against the locker. They're cold against my skin, but i dont mind. She makes eye contact but i tear my eyes away and look towards the floor.

"Something wrong princess?"


End file.
